Zander
I made this page for ROCKYDOG13 Zander Bio: Not much is known about his past, but Zander was on the streets of London almost all his life. He stayed in the alley near the tower of London. One day while it rained heavy he ran inside and tripped the wire which stopped a thief from taking all the crown jewels. However the crook got away with the scepter and he was caught later by Zander and Dodge. He was seen quickly because Zander is unable to smell but his sight and hearing were twice as strong. Ashes seeing this helps him and Smoky convinces the DPP and soon he becomes the DPP Water Rescue pup. Appearance: He is a light brown and white English Springer Spaniel Puppy.His fur has the patches of a adult English Springer spaniel. He has light ocean blue eyes, a long tail, and with the fluffy silky fur of a English Springer Spaniel. Personality: He is a shy yet outgoing pup who loves to play. He however is nervous about being alone and sticks close to his friends. Disabled Paw Patrol: He gets a dark blue collar in London and he gets his pup tag, gear and hovercraft/pup house when he comes to the DPP in the United States. His tag the USA shape in the flag colors on the left, Great Britain in flag colors on the right, and the Atlantic Ocean between them and in the ocean is a life ring and a red star in the ring. His uniform is like Zuma and Kailey's but it is a dark sea blue with red stripes like the Union Jack. His hovercraft is the same as Zuma and Kailey but it is colored like the Union Jack and it has a screen for words in case one of the other pups needs to travel with him and is deaf. Also it has a special sensor to detect smells in order to find people or animals in trouble in case they are to far for him to to hear or see. Likes: He loves to listen to music especially to British Invasion bands. He loves to swim and he especially loves to go deep in the water. He also enjoys a good scratch behind the ear and teaching pups the customs and the sports of London and England such as Cricket and Rugby. Fears: He is nervous around smoke. If it is even from a candle, he cannot smell it and he fears that there is a fire. He is petrified of taffy. While he was a young pup, he unknowingly slept in some melted taffy and was stuck to the sidewalk. He could not get up and he was afraid he was going to be stuck in it forever. However it soon rained and he was able to get free but ever since he avoids it. Crush: Coming soon Voices: Young: Mickey Maga (Patch in 101 Dalmatians (1961) Adult : Samuel West (Pongo in 101 Dalmatians 2 Patch's London Adventure) Random Trivia he is a second gen pup and is a part of Tundra's fanon Stories: Pup Pup Cluedo, American Detectives in London The Disabled PAW Patrol goes to London Pups and The Present Drive Pups fix the playground The Space Pups Shoot for the Stars Stories with him as a adult: Double Blooming Romance, A Pair of New Beginnings Stories by others: Pupside Out Gallery Zander.jpg|Zander Made on Pup Maker (I own nothing with them) Zander's DPP Pup tag.JPG|Zander's DPP Pup Tag Category:Disabled PAW Patrol Member Category:Nice Pups Category:Former Stray